


It Must Have Been Love

by justtheaveragefangirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Kitty (mentioned), Klaine, M/M, but so are you, im trash, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtheaveragefangirl/pseuds/justtheaveragefangirl
Summary: My headcanon of the events after the "elevator" kiss. Basically, all canon events still take place in order, but just add this in the mix.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set directly after Kurt and Blaine pull away from the kiss in the elevator, but not after the door opens. Keep that in mind.
> 
> I'm gonna do the thing where I put the star thingy (*) after a word and I'll give an explanation as to what the hell is going through my head. Explainations will be at the bottom notes :)
> 
> Other than that, keep in mind, I'm American and don't spell color "colour," so please don't give me crap about it. Thank you

As the pair pulled apart, their eyes locked on each other's lips.  _It meant nothing_ , Kurt kept repeating to himself,  _we are both dating other people and Sue forced us to do this_ _. It meant nothing_. Blaine was thinking the same thing. The problem was, the boys were so focused on each other that neither noticed the door hadn't opened. Although, at this point, neither of them cared and both were secretly happy to be alone.

Well, almost alone. They knew they were being watched by a hidden camera, but mentally, it was only them.

Their eyes rose from the lips and locked on each other. Almost as if asking and answering a question. A split second decision and their lips were back together. Blaine had his hands around Kurt's hips, keeping the boys close together. Kurt placed his arms around Blaine's neck in an attempt to do the same. For a moment, they thought it would never end. It would only be them, without worrying about what anyone else thought.

But everything ends. They finally pulled apart when they heard the door open.

Immediately, they ran to the theater. They arrived at the last few words of the song The New Directions was singing.

"Where have you been," Rachel asked Kurt when he joined her.

"Long story," he replied. "You got Kitty."*

"Yeah," Rachel looked him over. He was oddly underdressed and she noticed, "Your lips are red. Have you been kissing someone?"*

"Not now."

She momentarily dropped the topic, but made a mental note to bring it up again when she saw Blaine, still tying his bow tie as he joined The Warblers. What she didn't notice was the boys locked eyes before Kurt turned his attention back to The New Directions.

-

After the competition, Kurt and Rachel were in the choir room cleaning and organizing everything, when Rachel broke the silence.

"So," she started, "Where were you?"

Kurt sighed, "Like I said, it's a long story."

"We have time, so start talking."

After three years of living with Rachel and three years of school with her before that, he knew there was no getting out of this one. "Well, it turns out that Sue, for whatever reason, thinks that Blaine and I are meant to be. In some crazy attempt to get us back together, she locked us in a room built to look like an elevator. She said the only way we would be able to leave was if we kissed. We both thought that was insane, so we stayed locked in for about, what was it, two days?" He waited for an answer and continued when Rachel nodded. "We finally decided that we would both like to go home, so you can guess the rest."

"So Sue has finally gone completely insane?"

"It appears so, yeah. But we should have seen it coming. Why would she allow an elevator to the auditorium be built when she only wants to make our lives harder."

"How did you guys handel the kiss?"

"We are both mature adults in adult relationships, we just agreed that it meant nothing and are going to continue our lives as normal. It's not like we're going to start dating again because of this."*

"Okay," she said, but  she clearly didn't believe it. "Well, I better get going. Places to be. Lock up when you leave?"

"Yeah, of course."

Kurt was by himself for about five minutes, remembering prior events, when he heard footsteps down the hall that came to a stop outside the choir room.

"What'd you forget," he asked as he turned around.

Where he was expecting to see Rachel, he saw Blaine, who replied to the question with, "Got a light?"*

"What are you doing here? It's pretty late."

"I though we should talk."

"How did you even know that I was here? It would have been more normal to check be my house first."

"I asked Rachel if you had gone home yet. But that doesn't matter, if I had gone to your house, you wouldn't have been there."

"Good point. So what do you want to talk about?"

"The kiss. Well, both of them."

"What is there to tall about? We decided that it would mean nothing."

"I'm getting a flashback to Valentine's Day a few years back," Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt laughed a little, "And like that night, it was great, but we are both mature adults in adult relationships, with other people. We said, before we kissed, that the only reason for it was that Sue was forcing us."

"But we kissed again," Blaine interjected, "We didn't have a reason for that one because Sue only wanted one kiss. I spent hours trying to shake this feeling, and I keep telling myself that it meant nothing."

kirt took advantage of the pause. He moved closer to Blaine as he spoke, "But you're here, so what was your conclusion?" He took one more step and stoped. "What do you think it meant?"

It was Blaine's turn to fill the gap between them. "I think you already know, but you are playing dumb, asking me to fill in all the gaps you don't want to, but you definitely know." He stopped movement.

"I don't think I do. Enlighten me."

There was a few feet* in between the boys, but that gap was still closing.

"I know that you're not over me, Kurt, and do not try to convince me otherwise. You are only dating because you're trying to get over me."

"Interresting insight. But tell me about you."

"Me," Blaine asked with a smile, "It's the same as every other time. Each time this happenes, I think I might be over you, then you come back and I'm lost again." There was only a few inches between them now.

"Mr. Anderson, what exactly are you trying to say to me?"

"You're the devil, Mr. Hummel."

One inch left.

Kurt cocked his head to show his confusion, "But?"

"But you're  disguised in angel's clothing. You always have been."

Kurt moved forward. A few centimeters left in the gap. "And," he asked with a smirk.

"And it looks very good on you," Blaine said with a smile.

The gap was expanded as Blaine walked away. When he reached the doorway, Blaine turned back to Kurt and said, "Think about it," then, he exited the room.

As soon as Kurt knew Blaine was out of earshot, he fell down onto the piano bench and sighed. "You," he said breathlessly, "You can't just say these things and leave. Especially after getting that close."

He sat lost in the moment for as long as he could allow himself to be. Then, he grabbed his keys, turned off the light, and locked the door. As he walked to his car, he was smiling brighter than he had in a long time. Little did he know, Blaine was still in the parking lot at McKinley sitting in his car, also lost in the moment. He was wishing he had turned on his heels and kissed Kurt again before leaving. Blaine snapped out of it when he saw Kurt walk out of the building.

Though neither of them would admit this before a few days before the wedding of two friends, the boys were, always have been, and always will be hopelessly devoted to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> *"You got Kitty" : and the other guy who isn't important enough for me to know his name...
> 
> *"Have you been kissing someone?" : Because if you didn't know, post making out with a person will make your lips red because of blood rush. Good thing to know when you still live with your parents
> 
> *"Got a light?" : If you don't get this reference, finish reading this fic, then get on Netflix and watch RENT because you're missing out
> 
> *because of this." : Irony :)
> 
> *a few feet : Units of measurement in the USofA. I will also use inches and centimeters. I apologize (not really)


End file.
